


Hurts Like Hell

by Jayleneirisolebar_3



Series: James Potter: Beginning and End [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Avada Kedavra, Complete, Death, Traitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayleneirisolebar_3/pseuds/Jayleneirisolebar_3
Summary: "You will save everyone, but I know I can never be forgiven for this… one day you will understandSeverus Snape fell to his knees, please my lord, save her, kill the rest, but save her!" Severus begged, grabbing the cloak and kissing the bare feet. "Please my lord!"Voldemort got on his knees and tilted the young man's face up, looked into coal black eyes and smiled."I am a forgiving lord aren't I?" he whispered"Avada Kedavra!"





	Hurts Like Hell

Hurts Like Hell

Summary: Peter Pettigrew loathed himself, cried out as he saw the house burn and saw Snape grab his wand and the pain began….

Main characters: Peter P, Severus S

Hurt/comfort, crime

English

Rated: T for death and torture

By: Jaylene Olebar

*One-Shot*

I am a fucking coward. Thought Peter Pettigrew, here the fuck he was kneeling down to the dark lord after having just seen the birth of his best friends son. He was the Potter's secret keeper.

"My dear Peter, tell me some good news." Lord Voldemort said and sneered.

Peter swallowed and nodded, his chin wobbled as he gulped.

"The Potter's had a boy," he whispered and felt guilty immediately.

"A boy… you say," Voldemort whispered and frowned.

That damned prophecy! "Lucius, Severus, with me, the others dismissed!"

"Yes My Lord," both men said and followed the dark lord.

With tears in his eyes, Peter dissipated on spot and landed on the doorsteps of the Potters. Eyesight getting blurry, Peter said the password, took his key out and walked in, heading for the stairs and walking into Hadrian's room.

Prongslet was swathed in a deep red blanket with HJP on the corner of the blanket. His tiny head covered in tufts of black hair.

"You will save everyone, but I know I can never be forgiven for this… one day you will understand, Hadrian... " Peter whispered and wept silently.

"Peter dear, what is wrong?" the soft voice of Lily Potter asked, looking into green eyes that only showed kindness Peter sobbed and ran out.

Severus Snape fell to his knees, please my lord, save her, kill the rest, but save her!" Severus begged, grabbing the cloak and kissing the bare feet. "Please my lord!"

Voldemort got on his knees and tilted the young man's face up, looked into coal black eyes and smiled.

"I am a forgiving lord aren't I?" he whispered.

"Yes My Lord!" Snape agreed, nodding.

"I shall do as you ask, but if she attacks me… she dies."

….

"YOU FUCKING TRAITOR!" James yelled and whipped his wand out, staring at the kneeling Peter, eyes way with tears, meanwhile backing Lily and their son to the stairs.

….

"Not Harry! Please, not Harry!" Lily begged after she saw her husband get killed, by the beautiful red-eyed brown-haired man with deathly pale skin.

"Get out of the way, I don't need to hurt you, only the boy," Voldemort whispered.

Lily pulled her wand out, Voldemort sighed and yelled.

"Avada Kedavra!"

THE END!

PLEASE REVIEW!?


End file.
